1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can provide a function for enabling users to perform print settings for a document file, for example, generated by a general application. The present invention also relates to a method for controlling the information processing apparatus and to a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a print service workflow system, an application is conventionally available for a printer user to import an original generated by an uploading user who uses a general document generation application (i.e., a general application) and to perform print settings. This kind of application can be provided by a software program that can form a single integrated application from various applications, which is, for example, referred to as “Office suite.”
The integrated application enables users to put together data generated by respective applications as a single document file using a specific application contained in the integrated application.
Conventionally, the above-described integrated application can provide a registration function for registering in advance, as a template, various information (e.g., page layout, output sheet, and one-sided printing/two-sided printing/bookbinding) having been set for an edited document. For example, when a user generates a new document, the user can select a desired template from a plurality patterns of templates registered beforehand. Therefore, the user can easily edit the document file.
The template can be converted into a file and can be stored as a template file. Therefore, users can newly generate template files and can change existing template data. Further, the above-described integrated application provides a template file import/export function for transmitting template files to other personal computers (PCs) and receiving template data from other PCs.
Further, a conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-252665 can register, as template information, print settings of a document edited by the integrated application. The technique discussed in this prior art enables users to easily set complicated print settings by directly applying the registered print settings to a new document.
In the print service workflow, each original generated by the uploading user can be integrated into a document file by the printer user before the original is printed. However, the uploading user may confirm and check a print sample (i.e., an integrated result) and may correct the document file, before the uploading user requests the printer user to perform a finalized printing.
While the performances of recent printers are highly advanced, the integrated application enables users to perform complicated print settings (including exception settings) for each setting object, such as a page or a chapter, which constitutes an element of a document file. The print settings applicable to each setting object include, for example, insertion of a tab sheet, insertion of an interleaf, insertion of a white sheet, designation of forced monochrome printing, and switching of paper types.
However, compared to the general print settings applied to the entire document file, the exception settings applied to each setting object are dependent on each setting object (e.g., each chapter of the original or each page of the original). Therefore, the exception settings applied to each setting object cannot be registered as a template. Therefore, the uploading user is required to perform the settings again by applying, to the corrected document file, the exception settings having been set for each setting object that constitutes the document file. In other words, the uploading user is frequently required to perform a very complicated work.